Une capture non conventionnelle
by Ptite97
Summary: Après l'arc Punk Hasard. Tashigi rumine toujours sur le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à capturer Roronoa Zoro. Mais une de ses amies va lui donner un petit coup de pouce. OS contenant un lemon. OS corrigé ! Désolé pour l'histoire précédente, mais vu que je l'ai corrigé, je l'ai effacé...


Donc, voilà après un peu de temps l'OS est corrigé ^^

En espérant qu'il vous fasse moins mal aux yeux ^^

J'espère ne rien avoir oublié… Sinon dîtes le moi :3

Bon bah rappelons que c'est mon premier OS, que je publie ^^

One piece ne m'appartiens pas T.T Cette œuvre appartiens à Eiichiro Oda sama !

Ma petite italolo m'a aidé à l'écrire, allez voir ses fics au passage *3*

Bonne lecture à tous !

…...

Nous étions à la base du G5, la colonelle Hina et son escadron étaient venus en passant et nous voilà elle et moi, assissent, dans le port les jambes au-dessus de la mer. Nous parlions de ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt à Punk Hasard :

« Alala Tashi-chan, ce Roronoa t'as encore filé entre les mains, hahahaha !

- Hina- san ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi... Je l'aurais un jour je l'aurais !

- Où pas.

- C'est gentil de me décourager...

- Désolé, allez pour me faire pardonner je vais te donner un petit conseil allez, approche, viens plus près de tata Hina.

- Ton sourire me fait peur Hina- san, je ne suis pas rassurée là...

- Viens là tu verras. »

Je m'approchai à contre cœur et elle me glissa son plan à l'oreille :

« M-mais Hina- san j-je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Oh Tashi-chan tu veux l'arrêter ce Roronoa ?

- Oui, m-mais faire ça j-je ne peux pas ! C'est trop, trop ... humiliant !

- Tashi-chan avec cette méthode tu l'attraperas à coût sûr ! Allez, arrête de rougir...

- TASHIGI ! Lève-toi ! Ils ont retrouvés chapeau paille !

- Ou- oui vice-amiral ! »

Je me suis relevée sous le regard heureux et plein de sous-entendus de Hina- san, j'ai rejoint le vice-amiral en courant et nous sommes montés sur le navire. Le navire était arrivé en quelques jours sur l'île où se trouvait les chapeaux de paille, mais surtout Roronoa Zoro. Pendant le premier jour nous avons chacun cherché de notre côté pour les trouver, le soir de celui-ci un groupe de soldat est venu annoncer au vice-amiral et moi-même qu'ils avaient découvert le bateau de l'équipage. Deux jours étaient passés et nous les avions tous vus au moins une fois, heureusement ni le chapeau de paille ni les autres ne nous avait remarqué. Je marchais tranquillement quand j'arrivais sur la plage de l'autre côté de l'île et tombais nez à nez avec « Sunny » le bateau des pirates aux chapeaux de paille, mon escargot phone se mit à sonner et je décrochais immédiatement pour ne pas que le « gardien » journalier du navire ne l'entende :

« Capitaine Tashigi l'unité 5 viens de finir de répertorier les membres de l'équipage qui sont hors du bateau aujourd'hui.

- Bien joué commandant.

- Merci capitaine, je vous laisse.

- Attendez ! Quel est le membre de l'équipage qui ne figure pas dans votre liste ?

- Laissez-moi aller vérifier.

- Dépêchez-vous !

- Voilà, voilà mon capitaine, le membre non présent est le chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zoro, il doit sûrement être encore sur leur bateau. C'est tout mon capitaine ?

-Oui, oui merci commandant. »

Je raccrochai juste après et le plan de Hina- san me revenant en tête. Non, non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je me sentis rougir et subitement mon escargot phone se remit à sonner :

« Capitaine Tashigi à l'appareil.

- Oï ! Tashi-chan !

- Hi-Hina-san ?!

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe, tu as trouvé Roronoa ?

- Oui je l'ai trouvé, mais...

-Tashi-chan je suis désolé je dois te laisser on m'appelle. Bonne chance Tashi-chan, allez fonce, saute lui dessus.

- Hina- san ! »

Trop tard elle avait raccrochée. Bon et puis mince elle m'a toujours donnée de bon conseil alors pourquoi pas cette fois ci. Même si son conseil est, hyper, gênant je dois lui faire confiance. Je me mis à courir vers le navire du G5, je l'atteins vite vu l'heure matinale personne ne se trouvait dans les rues. Arrivée au bateau je me précipitais dans ma cabine, me déshabilla et enfila ce que Hina- san m'avait conseillée, je remis ensuite mes vêtement par-dessus et partit à la même allure que j'étais arrivé au bateau. J'arrivai près du bateau où se trouvait Roronoa et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ma montre « 9h50 ». Allé courage !

Je montais sur le pont et bien entendu ne le vit pas, je me dis alors en levant les yeux vers la vigie qu'il ne devait pas y être sinon il m'aurait vu. Je continuais ma recherche sur la pointe des pieds. Me voilà au moins vingt minutes après, j'avais ouverte toute les portes du bateau sauf une, celle devant laquelle je me trouvais, je l'ouvris et entrais à l'intérieur. La pièce était à peine illuminé, peu décorée, avec pour meubles plusieurs lit simple et le même nombre de table de nuit, en fond sonore un ronflement se faisait entendre. Je tournai ma tête vers la source du bruit, un lit, à côté du quel était posé trois katanas contre le mur. Roronoa ! Je mis alors le plan de Hina- san en place, enlevant les vêtements qui était par-dessus ceux prévus. Je m'avançais alors vers le lit, je le vis dormant torse nu la couverture lui arrivant seulement au bas ventre, il ronflait bruyamment la bouche grande ouverte. Je m'installais au-dessus de lui, comme le voulait le plan, je sentais que j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate j' haletais bruyamment du fait que je n'avais pas arrêté de courir jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller, il ouvrit grand de surprise son seul œil et quelque gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son visage :

« J-je-je t'ai enfin attrapé Ro-Roronoa Zoro !

- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici toi ! Et habillé comme ça en plus ! »

Il était vrai que mon accoutrement était très, non trop bizarre. Mais c'était le plan d' Hina- san. J'étais assise sur lui, en sous-vêtement à dentelle noir et un porte-jarretelles qui tenait de hauts bas noir, eux aussi. J'étais plus que gênée de cette position, surtout avec LUI. Un ennemi, mais pas seulement... Depuis que Hina-san m'avait murmuré ce plan, qui je dois dire est des plus bizarre, je n'arrête pas de me faire des idées complètement folles et surtout extrêmement perverses. Et la position dans laquelle je me trouvais maintenant me rappelait chacun des rêves, pas du tout prudes, que j'avais faits. Alala dans quel merdier me suis-je encore mise?

Et lui qui me regarde fixement avec le même regard interrogateur mais surtout remplie de mépris et de haine. D'un coup je me sentis basculée et sans que je ne m'en rende compte je me retrouvais sur le dos, Roronoa me surplombant et étant placé entre mes jambes. Voilà qui allait aider mes idées à redevenir normales:

"Alors comme ça on veut m'attraper?

-Relâches-moi!

-Réponds à ma question, d'abord.

-Je t'écoute...

-Tu pensais m'attraper dans cette tenue?

-Ce n'est pas une de mes idées...

-Et bien la personne qui te la donnée à un peu l'esprit pervers.

-Elle l'a oui... Maintenant relâches moi!

-C'est toi qui m'as réveillé, alors je te lâcherais quand je voudrais...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais... Chuchota-t-il après s'être dangereusement approché de mon oreille gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi!

-C'est toi qui a commencé.

-Mais...

-J'ai déjà dit pas de mais...

-Tu..."

Je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes, je les sentais se presser avidement contre les miennes. Je n'essayais même pas de me défaire de cette "étreinte" forcée. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieur, je compris le message et ouvris la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Nos langue s'emmêlèrent, se repoussèrent. Chacun de nous deux essayaient de prendre le contrôle. Moi je ne voulais pas lui laisser le pouvoir pour lui montrer que les femmes n'étaient pas si faibles que cela. Et lui il ne voulait sûrement pas me laisser le contrôle pour confirmer qu'au contraire elles étaient faibles. Je rompis moi-même le baiser:

"Et bien dîtes donc... Et tu dis être venus m'arrêter...

-Tais-toi! C'est toi qui ma prise par surprise.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pris ton pied...

-Et puis quoi encore!"

Il rigola avant de passer furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes et de finir le trajet dans mon cou. Mais que faisait-il?! Il ne voulait quand même pas, que nous... enfin que nous... Non! Impossible!

Et la chose la plus impossible encore c'est que j'adorais sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il avait un don ou quoi? Ses petits suçotements et ses légers coups de langue, ils étaient tout simplement divins. Tellement divin que je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de passer mes lèvres. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, aimait-il m'entendre gémir ou alors était-il satisfait de son effet?

Je me sentais rougir. Il se stoppa avant de planter ses iris onyx dans les miens. Je me surpris à aimer ses yeux, allons Tashigi reprends toi! Après ce contact visuel il dirigea ses lèvres sur le haut de ma poitrine. Il voulait me torturer pour encore entendre mes gémissements, maintenant c'était sûr. Et moi comme une conne je ne bougeais pas et restait passive à ce qu'il se passait. Mon esprit me disait de le repousser le plus fort que je le pouvais, mais mon corps n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça. La preuve était que je me sentais humide à une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Ce pirate me faisait un tel effet? Comment étais-ce possible? À vrai dire je ne l'avais jamais "fais" avec un pirate. Et voilà j'entends dans ma tête la voix de Hina-san me dire "Il y a un début à tout, Tashi-chan!". Alala elle a vraiment déteins sur moi... Bon après tout c'est vrai qu'il y a un début à tout mais de là à coucher avec mon pire ennemi, ça je ne crois pas que ça rentre dans les critères... Et puis merde au diable ennemi ou pas, ses lèvres son quand même divine! S'il s'en sort aussi bien avec mes seins, parce que oui le temps que je réfléchisse dans ma tête il s'est aventuré vers le creux de mes seins et commence à me les embrasser à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, je n'ai aucun doute sur ses compétences avec une partie, un peu plus basse... Et voilà que je recommence, Tashigi tu n'es pas possible!

J'arrêtais ma réflexion quand il me souleva le buste pour atteindre l'agrafe de mon premier sous vêtement. Je me laissais faire et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il me l'avait retiré et l'avait balancé à travers la pièce. Je crus qu'il allait de suite s'attaquer à la partie qu'il venait de mettre à nue, mais non. Il replanta ses, magnifiques, yeux dans les miens me demandant sûrement mon accord. Depuis quand les pirates demandaient ils des permissions? Toute fois je la lui donnai en posant moi-même ses mains sur ma poitrine et en venant l'embrasser par la même occasion. Je dois bien l'avouer ses lèvres m'avaient quelque peu manquées... Ce fut à mon tour de prendre d'assaut l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je confirme cela m'avait terriblement manquée, même si je ne lui avouerais jamais...

Il comprit mon accord, en même temps qui ne comprendrais pas? Il commença son "massage" tout en ne délaissant pas ma bouche. Ses mains étaient tout aussi divines que ses lèvres! Mais ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi mère nature a-t-elle fait de lui un pirate?!

Une de ses mains délaissa mon sein pour aller à la rencontre de ma cuisse, où il commença à monter et descendre. J'adorais ça! D'ailleurs j'ai toujours aimé ça...

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a un "truc" dur contre ma cuisse, et bien dîtes donc on dirait que je lui fais de l'effet à "monsieur" le chasseur de pirate...  
>À mais attendez je ne bouges même pas. J'essaye mais n'y arrive pas. Non ne me dîtes pas qu'il utilise son haki contre moi?! Espèce de goujat ! Y vas voir si je m'y mets aussi! Je me concentre pour me libérer de son emprise, une fois cela réussi je lui envoie une petite dose de haki, assez faible pour ne pas qu'il la remarque. Mais manque de bol il la sent, arrête ses gestes, encadre ma tête de ses mains, une de chaque côté de mes tempes et plonge son regard perçant dans le mien. Pitié faite qu'il parle ou qu'il arrête :<p>

« -C'est... C'est puéril d'utiliser ton haki contre moi...

-Et bien il va falloir t'y faire..."

Juste après sa phrase il libéra une dose de haki plus forte que la précédente. Celle-ci me compressait littéralement la poitrine, j'arrivais à peine à respirer...

Il approcha son visage du mien toujours en me scrutant et me murmura:

"Celle-ci est moins confortable n'est-ce pas?"

Je ne pus lui répondre tellement mes poumons souffraient. À contre cœur mon visage afficha un légère grimace. De suite je sentis sa pression disparaître totalement. Il me fallut quelque instant pour me remettre:

"Pourquoi a tu fais ça?

-Mon objectif n'est pas de te faire souffrir..."

Après sa phrase il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille droite:

"C'est même tout le contraire..."

Et comme pour affirmer ses dires il me mordilla cette oreille et glissa ses lèvres sur mon cou. Finalement il n'est pas aussi goujat que ce que je croyais... À le voir comme ça on dirait presque un gentleman... Elles continuèrent leur route vers ma poitrine qu'elles effleurèrent à peine. Une fois celle-ci passée il commença à m'embrasser le ventre. Des baisers doux et bref. À cet instant personne, même moi, ne pouvait imaginer qu'il s'agissait du chasseur de pirate, Roronoa Zoro… J'avais tellement de mal à le reconnaître, à Punk Hasard il avait était si froid et … sadique. Comment il avait tranché la femme neige, sans pitié… Et maintenant ou il faisait preuve de …. Délicatesse.

Il remonta son visage vers le mien, sa langue léchant le chemin menant à celui-ci. Une fois arrivé à « destination », Zoro s'empara de mes lèvres, quelques secondes plus tard il s'en détacha. Il scotcha ses yeux dans les miens, me perçant de son regard de braise :

« Avoue tu n'avais pas l'intention de me capturer ?

-Si je l'ai, enfin je l'avais …

-Ça veut dire que tu ne l'as plus ?

-Comment pourrais-je l'avoir avec ce que tu me fais ?

-Très bonne question… Et je pari que ça ne vas pas s'arranger. »

Après sa phrase il plaça une main sur ma joue et s'empara furtivement de mes lèvres avant de glisser les siennes vers le creux de mon oreille :

« -C'est fou ça mais je commence à prendre goût à tes lèvres…

-Pa… pardon ?!

-Tu es devenu sourde ? J'ai dit que je commençais à prendre goût à tes lèvres.

-Mais ça je l'ai entendu. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!

-Parce que je le pense, voilà pourquoi.

-… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça…

-Parce que je le pense … Quelles questions stupides…

-Ne dis pas de choses comme cela alors que tu ne le pense pas !

-Qui a dit que je ne le pensais pas ?

-...

-Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller pour une fois ?

-Je n'en ai pas le droit !

-Foutaise ! Ce n'ai pas parce que tu n'as pas le droit c'est parce que tu ne veux pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir toi ?!

-Ou alors tu as peur ?

-Et de quoi j'aurais peur ?

-Je suis un pirate.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu peur !

-Pas dans ce sens-là… »

Après avoir dit sa phrase il se sépara de moi puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Je m'assis à mon tour et attrapa un bout de la couverture, pour me couvrir un minimum. Il me faisait dos, je l'admirais, son dos magnifiquement bien sculpté, tellement bien que l'on croirait qu'il a était créé par un artiste. Ma main hésita un instant avant de se poser sur ce chef d'œuvre, il tourna la tête dans ma direction :

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Ça ne fait rien…

-Dit… Z… Zoro…

-Humm ?

-Je pense que tu as raison…

-Sûr ? »

Il se retourna complétement et me fis face en me scrutant de ses orbes sombres :

« Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler…

- Dis-le !

-Tu as raison, j'ai peur car je suis une marine et toi un pirate… Sais-tu seulement ce qu'ils font au marine qui font cela avec des pirates ?

-J'en ai une petite idée…

-Si, si je fais ça jamais, jamais je ne monterais en grade… Et… Jamais je ne pourrais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable… Et pourtant…

-Pourtant ?

-Pourtant… J'en ai terriblement envie… »

À cette révélation j'avais plaquées mes deux mains sur ses pectoraux et baissais ma tête. Lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, comme s'il comprenait le combat intérieur que je me menais en cet instant. Je pense qu'il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'une fille fasse cela… Je me sens complétement honteuse à cet instant :

« Excuse-moi…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de ça… Enfin je veux dire… Rooh, je m'embrouille complètement !

-Cesse de te prendre la tête… Et puis pour la marine qui ira leur dire ?

-… Mais… »

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Il déposa son index sur ma bouche en sifflant un petit « Chut ». Plusieurs secondes plus tard ses lèvres remplacèrent son doigt, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit à ce moment mais j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou puis plus tard ma langue à la sienne. Il me bascula à nouveau, à cet instant précis il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait aucun refus. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes bas et entrainèrent ceux-ci à mes pieds, ils eurent pour dernière destination le sol. Ses mains ainsi que tout son corps remontèrent vers moi, j'accrochais mes jambes à sa taille et le fit basculer. Je me retrouver maintenant à califourchon sur lui, position qui à ce que je voyais le laissait perplexe. Surement dû au fait qu'il avait une bonne vue sur mon corps mais que en même temps il ne soit plus le dominant. Voilà qui est très instructif….

Je me baissais jusqu'à avoir ma poitrine collée à la sienne, une fois cela accomplit je glissais mes lèvres dans son cou, moi aussi je savais quelque petit truc et n'allais pas me gêner pour les utiliser.

Je mordillais son cou et quand j'entendis son premier gémissement étouffé. Je glissais ma langue jusqu' à son lobe d'oreille que je commençais à torturer du bout de celle-ci, quelques autres gémissements suivirent au tout premier, mes lèvres trouvèrent le chemin des siennes. Une fois les deux en contact, ses grandes mains se mirent à parcourir mon dos, elles commencèrent à me titiller les omoplates, le milieu du dos et mes reins pour finir par me palper les fesses. Ce fut de nouveau à mon tour de gémir. Je sentis ses doigts passer sous mon dernier sous-vêtement et commencer à le descendre, celui-ci se retrouva juste sous mes fesses. Il remonta ses mains pour épouser les formes de mon fessier, ses mains quelques peu calleuses du fait de l'entrainement, était chaude et maintenaient celle-ci merveilleusement bien. Ces dernières firent descendre ma culotte le long de mes cuisses, sans manquer de les effleurer. Ce mec va me rendre folle! Je détache mes lèvres des siennes et le regarde:

" Ce n'est pas bien pratique à vrai dire.

-Quoi donc ?"

Pour réponse il fit claquer l'élastique de mon sous vêtement:

" Ouch! Mais ça va pas? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Parce que c'est ça qui est gênant..."

Sa phrase avait était chuchoté avec une sensualité extrême. Je lui tapai faiblement le torse:

"Espèce de pervers..."

En disant cela j'étais devenu rouge tomate. Il m'attira à lui par la nuque et me chuchota à l'oreille:

"Et c'est celle qui entre à moitié nue dans ma chambre et s'installe à califourchon sur moi qui me dis ça.

-...

-Allez arrêter de rougir et dégonfle moi ces joues on dirait une gamine.

-Je ne suis pas une gam..."

Il m'avait interrompu en m'embrassant. Ah le salopard, je n'ai même pas pu finir ma phrase! Mais bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas désagréable, au contraire cela me permettais de regoûter à ses lèvres. Il m'agrippa par les épaules et à l'aide de ses jambes me fit basculer. Je me retrouvai sur le dos avec Zoro entre mes jambes:

" Maintenant elle ne me dérangera plus."

En disant cela il me retira ma culotte. Il laissa ses mains le long de mes cuisses et avec sa bouche reprit l'assaut de la mienne. Sa langue s'infiltra pour retrouver la mienne et ses mains remontèrent sur mes hanches. Sa bouche me quitta, glissa le long de ma joue, remonta pour atteindre mon oreille, qu'il mordilla légèrement. Il souffla déçue avant de descendre dans mon cou, il mordilla, suça et lécha ce dernier. Avant d'encore redescendre, il passa au milieu de ma poitrine, me faisant me cambrer, posa de léger baiser sur mon ventre et descendit vers mon bas ventre. Cette fois ci, je lui attrapai la tête pour éviter qu'il n'aille plus bas. Zoro la releva pour me regarder puis parla calmement:

"Il y a un problème?  
>-Aucun...<p>

-Bien. Alors laisse-moi continuer."

Après avoir fini de parler il reprit sa route vers mon entrejambe. Encore une fois je le stoppais:

"Je repose ma question autrement. Qui a t-il?

-Rien..."

Il souffla avant de se redresser pour venir placer son visage près du mien:

"S'il n'y a rien, alors pourquoi m'empêches-tu d'aller plus bas?

-...

-Tu n'en a plus envie c'est ça?

-Si! Mais c'est juste que... Personne n'a jamais mis sa tête là..."

Zoro rigola, alors que moi je devenais aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre:

"C'est seulement ça?

-C'est idiot, c'est ça?

-Non, non. Enfin si, mais se sont tes anciens partenaires qui sont des idiots. Ils ne savent pas comment faire plaisir à une femme ou quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir moi...

-Allons passons. Je peux descendre ou pas?

-Oui..."

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir céder. Mais cette satanée curiosité me hantait. Et puis c'est une expérience en plus... Il me fit un sourire, embrassa mes lèvres tendrement et reprit son chemin vers mon intimité. À ce moment, on aurait pu me comparer à une tomate mure, et quand je sentis sa langue effleurer mon clitoris, je me mis à gémir et à gigoter dans tous les sens, essayant de me dégager de son étreinte, tant le plaisir était fort. Il le remarqua, arrêta son supplice et me regarda, satisfait de son effet:

"Déjà?"

Son sourire carnassier me défiait. Je pris l'option "mauvaise foi":

"Ça chatouillait, c'est tout.

-Bon, je continue alors."

Je tentais, tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir, tandis qu'il reprit son activité buccale avec ardeur. Je gémis et il fit pénétrer ses doigts tout en me procurant un plaisir fou avec sa bouche. J'atteins l'extase peu de temps après que Zoro ait accéléré le rythme de son va-et-vient. Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête, je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassai passionnément. Il avait l'air surpris quand je mis fin au baiser, ma foi très baveux... J'étais rouge de gêne quand je remarquai ce que j'avais fait et je me fis plaquer contre le lit par Zoro, qui m'embrassait langoureusement. Je sentais son entrejambe dur contre mon intimité. Je me déhanchais légèrement sous ses baisers. Seul un boxer nous empêchait de copuler. Celui-ci fut enlevé et balancé à travers la pièce par mes soins. Il se retrouva, je me le demande encore comment, couché sur le lit, moi à califourchon sur lui, en train de lui tracer une ligne qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers son bas ventre, avec ma langue. Il haletait de plus en plus, sentant ma langue toucher son nombril. Je lui fis un suçon et descendit mon visage un peu plus bas:

"Tu vas voir qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui c'est faire plaisir à son partenaire...

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne savais pAH!"

Il avait gémis de plaisir quand il avait senti ma langue sur son gland:

"Monsieur le chasseur de pirate serait-il sensible?"

Après l'avoir charrié j'embrassai du bout des lèvres cette même partie. Et l'effet ne manqua pas, Zoro gémit encore une fois. Je décidais alors de le torturer quelque peu. Je le fis languir en passant lentement, très lentement, ma langue sur toute sa longueur m'arrêtant toujours pour suçoter légèrement son extrémité. Soit dit en passant monsieur était bien gâté par la nature! Pendant tout mon traitement il essayait de retenir, maladroitement, c'est gémissement rauque:

"T'es une... sahdique! Mmmh..."

Je lâchai son membre:

"Serais tu si impatient?

-À ton avis?

-Tu peux encore tenir. Sauf si tu me le demande...

-T'es une manipulatrice... S'il te plaît..."

Je remontais à son visage, sa demande ne me plaisait pas, je m'approchai de ses lèvres tout en gardant une main sur son sexe. J'allais m'amuser encore un peu:

"S'il te plaît? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?

-Tu veux que je le dise comment?!"

J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et entamais un lent va et vient sur son membre érigé et sûrement très douloureux pour lui:

"Supplies moi...

-Jaahmais... Mmmpff...

-Bien, alors je peux aussi te laisser comme ça...

-Et je peux... Mmmh... Aussi vu la-ah position, te prendre tout de suite!

-Mais je sais que tu ne le fera pas..."

À dire vrai, je n'en avais aucune idée... C'est vrai que vu ma position il n'avait qu'a monté ses hanches et m'empalais sur lui pour ensuite me plaquer contre le lit. J'espérais qu'il ne voit pas mon trouble, et commença à appliquer sur son sexe un mouvement un peu plus rapide:

"C'est bon t'as gagné... Je t'en supplie!

-Supplies de quoi?

- Suce-moi, non d'un katana!"

C'était joliment dit dîtes donc... Mais bon c'était ça alors. Je redescendis le long de son torse, arriva devant son entrejambe fièrement dressé, en lécha le bout de ma langue et finalement la prit entièrement en bouche. J'entendis son profond gémissement rauque et je souris légèrement, j'avais réussi. J'entamais un va et vient assez rapide puis au bout de plusieurs minutes il m'attrapa le menton, pour me redresser et éjaculer. Je reçu de sa semence sur la poitrine et le ventre, le reste s'éparpilla un peu partout sur les draps:

"Ce n'était pas la peine...

-Si, je n'aime pas que les filles avalent.

-C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça."

Je rigolai avant de venir l'embrasser. Je me reculai un peu de ses lèvres:

"C'est une gentille attention."

Zoro rougit légèrement en tournant la tête:

"Ça va, pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'état..."

Après avoir retrouvé une couleur normale Zoro me retourna. Je me retrouvai plaqué sur le matelas, les poignets de part et d'autre de ma tête, l'algue me surplombant de tous ses muscles et venant m'embrasser langoureusement. L'une de ses mains alla attraper mon sein et l'autre descendit entre mes cuisses, pour me titiller encore un peu. De mon côté, j'attrapai sa nuque d'une main et de l'autre agrippa son dos où mes ongles entrèrent, quand il fit pénétrer deux doigts en moi. Je gémis quand il commença son va et vient. Je commençais une nouvelle fois à perdre pied. Ne voulant pas jouir seule, j'attrapai sa main et le stoppa:

"Stop... Ça ne suffit plus... Je te veux!

-Toi aussi tu es impatiente"

En disant cela il écarta d'avantage mes cuisses puis se plaça correctement entre celle-ci avant de commencer à entrer lentement en moi. Je perdis patiente et donna un coup de rein qui le fit complètement rentrer. Je gémis de plaisir sous les sensations et lui de surprise. Il se pencha au-dessus de mon visage et chuchota de sa voix extrêmement érotique:

"Très impatiente...

-Dit encore que ça te déplais?

-Non j'adore les femmes comme ça!"

À la fin de sa phrase Zoro prit possession de mes lèvres et ressortit presque complètement pour revenir en un coup de butoir, qui me fit m'arquer. Il enchaînait les va et vient, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Ses derniers coup de rein furent les meilleurs, il m'envoya littéralement dans les étoiles. Voyant que j'avais atteint le plaisir ultime Zoro se relâcha aussi en un dernier mouvement. Nous étions tous deux essoufflés et les perles de sueur ne manquaient pas sur notre peau. Il se retira pour venir s'affaler à côtés de moi:

"Alors? Les pirates sont des bêtes de sexe?

-Ils le sont, par contre ce n'ai pas la modestie qui les étouffent."

Nous rigolâmes sur ma dernière phrase. Puis ayant repris mon souffle je me relevai à la recherche de mes vêtements. Zoro me regarda faire sans dire un mot. Une fois tous récupérés et enfilés. Je me dirigeai vers le lit pour me pencher vers Roronoa, qui s'était assis après avoir mît son boxer:

"Une prochaine fois peut être?

-Assurément! "

Je me penchai pour dévorer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Zoro m'agrippa par la taille et me fis m'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses:

"La prochaine fois ce n'est pas que une fois que je te prendrais.

-J'y compte bien."

Je l'embrassai passionnément avant de me relever et de sortir par la porte. Une fois avoir quitté le bateau et m'être éloigné de celui-ci je regardai l'heure, dix-sept heure trente, oh mon Dieu j'y étais resté si longtemps!? Je courus alors jusqu'au navire de guerre et y monta.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, nous avions rejoint le quartier général. Je m'étais isolée des autres et regardais par une fenêtre ouverte la vue. Hina-san vint s'installer près de moi. Elle me chuchota:

"Alors, les pirates sont des bêtes n'est-ce pas?

-Et comment! Mais comment sais-tu ça?

-X Drake...

-Le pavillon rouge?

-Oui. C'est une bête lui aussi, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr."

Sur cette dernière phrase nous éclatâmes de rire. Zoro la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te fais ta fête toute la nuit!

…..

Donc voilà c'est fini ^^

En espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu (j'espère ^^)

Donc voilà à une prochaine fois, et n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une petite review ^^

PS : Une fic à chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition, mais chuteuh :3


End file.
